This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The increasingly complex research questions addressed by neuroimaging research impose substantial demands on computational infrastructures. These infrastructures need to support management of massive amounts of data in a way that affords rapid and precise data analysis and to allow collaborative research. During the past 2 years we have collaborated with researchers at The University of Chicagos Computational Institute (CI) to develop methods for storage and analysis of neuroimaging data that employ cluster- and grid-computing technologies. To advance these efforts we, we are now set to conduct large-scale analysis of neuroimaging data on GRID sites, using the SWIFT submission system developed at the CI. At least seven users are expected to make use of this initial 30K allocation.